Silencio Suicida
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Resisto la tentación de mirarlo, cierro los ojos fuertemente—Sabes muy bien que no te lastimaré—Todavía tiene mis dos manos entre la suya, podría matarme en cualquier momento y yo no pondría objección, pero si sé que no moriré viendo su angelical rostro.


**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnifica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Silencio Suicida**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary:** Resisto la tentación de mirarlo, cierro los ojos fuertemente—Sabes muy bien que no te lastimaré—Todavía tiene mis dos manos entre la suya, podría matarme en cualquier momento y yo no pondría objección, pero si sé que no moriré viendo su angelical rostro.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

¡Muévete Isabella muévete!

Un pie delante del otro, nada del otro mundo, solo un pie delante del otro para poder seguir corriendo.

Mis pasos sonaban a lo largo del bosque haciendo eco, miro hacia atrás buscando alguna luz, pero no hay nada, el cielo encapotado no deja que se mire ni una sola estrella.

Una rama aparece de la nada frente a mí, mis pies se enredan y caigo hacia adelante, utilizo mis manos para proteger mi cara del golpe, dejo escapar un grito cuando siento una piedra clavarse en mi rodilla derecha, trato de darme vuelta y quedar sentada en la sucia tierra sin embargo no puedo, mi cuerpo no parece responder.

Hago uso de todas mis fuerzas y finalmente quedo sentada en el suelo, paso mi mano por la rodilla y siento algo viscoso, mi pantalón está roto y por el hueco se deslizaba mucha sangre. Quito la mano de mi rodilla para arrancar un trozo de tela de mi camiseta, llevo el trozo de tela a mi rodilla para vendarla.

Me levanto del suelo, mi rodilla se siente mejor, talvez me arde un poco pero procuro dejar esos pensamientos atrás, mi prioridad es salir del bosque y encontrar la calle. Miro hacia todos lados, pero el bosque parece la boca de un lobo.

No puedo correr, la pierna me duele como mil demonios y siento la sangre filtrándose por el trozo de tela que puse, y en eso caigo ¡la sangre!

Miro hacia atrás, mi espalda choca contra un gran árbol, una queja sale de mi boca, llevo mis dos manos hacia arriba, para callar cualquier sollozo que salga de mi boca, y entonces lo escucho antes de verlo, casi imperceptiblemente, viene de la izquierda.

Resisto la tentación de mirarlo, cierro los ojos fuertemente, aún con las manos en la boca. Lo siento acercarse, cada vez más y más cerca. Empiezo a temblar, no sé si del frío o de los nervios. Está muy cerca, ya siento su olor a canela y menta, una mezcla muy extraña, pero a la vez exitante.

Una rama a mi izquierda se quiebra y escucho su risa, como si se estuviera burlando de mí, trago fuertemente y una gélida mano se pasea por todo mi antebrazo izquierdo.

Vuelvo a temblar, esta vez del frío, su tacto siempre me calmaba, aunque no fuera lo correcto. Lo escucho volver a reír, su risa aterciopelada y despreocupada, mi corazón comienza a martillear contra mis costillas, siento que en cualquier momento me puedo desmayar.

Lleva su mano grande a las mías e intenta bajarlas, no presto objeción ¿dé qué serviría hacerlo? es mil veces más fuerte que yo, es mejor hacer lo que él dice.

—¿Porqué no abres los ojos, querida? — Niego con la cabeza, su voz suena tan normal, como si yo no hubiera visto nada— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? — Se está burlando de mí, lo presiento, doy una respiración grande, pero se queda atorada en mis pulmones— Sabes muy bien que no te lastimaré— Todavía tiene mis dos manos entre la suya, podría matarme en cualquier momento y yo no pondría objección, pero si sé que no moriré viendo su angelical rostro retorciéndose del placer mientras acaba con mi vida —Vamos, cariño, abre tus hermosos ojos y mírame— Y como una estúpida, caigo ante su seductora voz.

Abro los ojos lentamente, preparada para verlo, sin embargo se había ido, n segundo antes había soltado mi mano, acostumbro mis ojos a la oscuridad, no miro nada, me muevo un poco, dos pasos para poder ver a mi alrededor, y lo miro exactamente en el árbol donde estaba recostada.

Sus ojos, ahora rojos, me atrapan casi hipnotizándome. Él estaba en una posición extraña, su cabeza estaba hacia abajo y sus pies hacia arriba, imitándo la pose de un vampiro, y luego me golpeo mentalmente ¡Él es un vampiro!

Mis manos empiezan a sudar, me limpio en el pantalón y doy unos pasos hacia atrás. Estoy consciente de que me mira, me evalúa de pies a cabeza antes de bajar del árbol y caer elegantemente en sus piernas, como si fuera un gato. Comienza a avanzar hacia mí, sus ojos en los míos. Me quedo paralizada en el lugar mientras lo miro caminar elegantemente hacia mí.

Mi cuerpo traicionero quiere correr a él a aferrarse de sus fuertes y músculosos brazos, pero mi mente y corazón dolidos me lo impiden. Hago mis manos en puños, y trago ruidosamente; él se acerca cada vez más, pero lentamente, dándome tiempo de correr, pero sé que me encontrará, siempre lo hace.

—Ya abrí mis ojos, te miro, ¿qué quieres?—Trato de sonar amenazante, seria y dura, pero mi voz sale rota, triste y raposa, como si hubiera estado corriendo y llorando, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Él detiene su caminata, por sus ojos color sangre pasa una sombra que no pude identificar.

—Quiero que me mires— En cuestión de segundos está delante de mí, levanta su mano hacia mi rostro pero la deja caer, mí lado masoquista quiere que ponga su mano en mi cara, pero mi lado cuerdo quiere que se aleje. Miro hacia otro lado, su mirada quema e hipnotiza a la vez.

—Espero que sea la última vez que te mire— Esta vez me esfuerzo en que mi voz salga dura y por poco lo logro de no haber sido por la lágrima que escapa de mi ojo derecho, de un manotazo la limpio— Habla Edward ¿qué quieres?— Su nombre arde en mi boca, me esfuerzo en estar parada, mis piernas parecen ser de gelatina.

—Te quiero a tí— Su voz deja de ser burlona para ser triste, melancólica y dulce. Trato de no ver sus ojos, pero no pude, quise saber si de verdad siente todas esas emociones, o solo era una mentira.

—Puedes tener todo, Edward, menos a mí— Sus ojos no mienten, pero quien sabe cuantos años le tomó perfeccionar su actuación, trato de no caer en su juego, sin embargo no puedo, sus ojos borgoña me miran tristes, justo como yo lo estaba viendo en éste momento— Antes me tenías a mí, y luego me perdiste de una forma ilógica— Otra lágrima escapa de mi ojo, pero no me tomo la molestia de limpiarla, en cambio, Edward levanta la mano y seca mi lágrima con su pulgar, debí haber gritado cuando dejó su mano en mi mejilla, pero como soy una débil, cierro los ojos y recuesto mi cara en su gélida mano.

—No sé porque estupidez te perdí, si fue por no haberte contado la verdad de lo que soy, o por haberme visto besando a otra mujer— Sus palabras son como un cuchillo directo a mi corazón, abro los ojos y éstos se nublan, retiro rápidamente mi cara de su mano esperando que no me mire llorar, me maldigo por ser tan débil, por amar a alguien que no era bueno para mí.

—¿Tú qué crees? — No me molesté en ocultar mi voz, dejo que toda mi tristeza salga en lágrimas que caen libremente de mi cara, doy un paso atrás poniendo distancia entre nosotros, veo sus ojos, tan tristes como los míos pero a la vez, con un sentimiento de culpa— Yo te he disculpado todo, las idas misteriosas, las llamadas ¡e incluso que me dejes plantada!— Mi voz se alza unas octavas, estoy respirando erráticamente por lo que tomo una gran respiración antes de seguir hablando— Pero esto no, Edward, ésto no— Doy otro paso hacia atrás, Edward se queda parado en su lugar, baja la cabeza cuando termino de hablar— Siempre supe que no eras para mí, pero por irracional que pareciera te amaba— Miro como Edward hace una mueca cuando dije lo último, talvez lo estaba lastimando, pero nunca como él me lastimó.

—Lo siento— Susurra como una caricia en el viento, cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por su voz antes de abrirlos y seguir hablando, tratando de ignorar su disculpa.

—Amaba todo de tí, tus ojos violeta grisáceos— Vuelvo a ver sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre, hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que usaba pupilentes verdes— Tu cabello cobrizo, tu cara, tu piel pálida, la forma en que me sostenías, lo bien que me sentía al estar entre tus brazos, la facilidad que tenías de hacerme reír y sobretodo amaba cuando me mirabas y me decías te amo— Me encojo de hombros, ignrando el dolor punzante en mi brazo— Ahora no sé si todo eso fue verdad, sí de verdad sentías eso por mí o fue un simple engaño— Limpio mis lágrimas, trato de olvidar que siento algo por él, pero mi corazón se niega a recibir y acatar la órden.

—Todo fue verdad— Avanza hacia donde estoy, acorralándome contra un árbol, sus ojos demuestran hambre y tristeza pero su voz suena dulce y romántica— Nunca te mentí— Me atrevo a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de su olor, canela y menta. Sé que Edward puede acabar con mi vida en cualquier segundo, como lo hizo con la chica que estaba besando, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no lo va a hacer.

—Sí lo hiciste, no me dijiste que eras un vampiro— Mi voz es un susurro roto, abro los ojos e intento caminar pero Edward pone sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, centímetros nos separan, si hago cualquier movimiento en falso nuestros labios estarían juntos, nada desearía más que eso, pero su beso con otra persona se sigue repitiendo en mi cabeza.

—¿Fue porque no te dije que era un vampiro? ¿por eso dejaste de amarme? — Su voz suena incrédula, asiento con la cabeza no dejando llevarme por las emociones, una pequeña risa se forma en sus labios escapándose de manera corta y sensual— ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar de todo lo que amabas de mí, a que no te dje que era un vampiro?— Recuesto mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol, sintiendo su corteza lastimando mi cuero cabelludo, pero lo soporto, necesito poner distancia entre nosotros dos.

—Es por eso que te amo— Una sonrisa triunfal se forma en su angelical rostro y en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que dije, niego con la cabeza, soy tan patética y predecible, no me tomo la molestia de corregirme— Por hacerme decir cosas incoherentes, ahora sí te puedes burlar de mí, justo como hiciste cuando me encontraste— Sus ojos cambian en varias tonalidades de rojos, hasta quedar en un negro abrasador profundo. Tengo miedo, miedo de él y lo que pueda hacerme, su mano se clava en el tronco, quebrándolo, cierro los ojos y por primera vez rezo a Dios.

—Por favor— Su voz es una súplica, otra lágrima cae por mi mejilla y Edward la limpia con su pulgar— No me tengas miedo, gritáme, patéame, maldiceme, haz lo que quieras, pero no tenerme miedo, juro por lo más sagrado del mundo que nunca te haría daño, no a tí— Abro los ojos y miro los suyos, tan tristes como nunca antes los vi. Sin pensar en la consecuencia de mis actos, me arrojo a su pecho, lo abrazo como si nunca más lo haré en la vida, algo que probablemente sea así. Siento los músculos de su espalda contraerse cuando me abraza levantándome del suelo. Pongo mi cara entre el hueco de su cuello y mandíbula, sin saber cuando, comienzo a llorar.

—¿Porqué te burlaste de mí cuando viniste? — Suelta un suspiro y lo siento negar con la cabeza, trato de soltarlo, pero ni mi cuerpo quiere ni él suyo tampoco.

—No me burlé de tí, me burlaba de mí mismo— Me pone en el suelo, pero toma mis manos entre las suyas gélidas— El mejor de los Volturis y una chica humana se me pierde— Una risa irónica se sitúa en sus labios, lo miro esperando que explique quien o quienes son los Volturis, el nombre me suena, pero no se de donde— De no haber sido tu olor de sangre fresca, nunca te hubiera encontrado— Me vuelve a abrazar, dejo que mi cabeza descanse en su amplio y frio pecho, aún con chaqueta y camisa su cuerpo era helado.

—Entonces no te burlabas de mí— Una risa sincera sale de su pecho y niega con la cabeza, me siento como una estúpida al remarcar ese punto una y otra vez, pero necesito obtener una respuesta que sea concisa.

—Nunca— Intento preguntar quienes son los Volturis, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, temo romper la conexión que tenemos, pero como siempre Edward lee mis pensamientos y contesta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de preguntar— Los Volturis son mi aquelarre, con quienes vivo— Eso me deja con ganas de más y me atrevo a preguntar.

—¿Tu familia? — Se vuelve a reír y murmura un silencioso "No" de no haber estado tan cerca ni siquiera lo habría escuchado. Me suelta por un momento antes de ofrecerme su mano, dudo por un momento si tomarla o no, pero sus ojos era súplicantes y al verlos, instantáneamente tomo su mano.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo— Me quedo paralizada y el se ríe oscuramente antes de jalarme más cerca— Creo que ya quedó establecida la parte en que nunca te haría daño— Me dejo envolver por sus palabras, camino cerca de él hasta que se decida hablar, su mano entre la mía, la mejor sensación del mundo— Los Volturis me aceptaron entre ellos cuando era a penas un vampiro neófito, un vampiro recién nacido— Se corrige al ver mi cara confusa— Me moldearon como ellos quisieron, haciendo de mí alguien sádico y vengativo, no sabes como disfrutaba ver morir a las personas en mis manos, sus gritos y súplicas me llenaban de dicha— Respiro profundamente, no quiero saber ésto, pero es necesario si quiero aprender porque Edward se comportaba de cierta manera.

∞Mataba más que todo por diversión, era emocionante ver los pensamientos de las personas cuando morían, imágenes de todo tipo pasaban por su mente, pero era más emocionante poder ver mi rostro en sus pensamientos— Quiero correr, esconderme de Edward, pero ahora que implícitamente me reveló de que lee los pensamientos de las personas, no sé que tan largo llegaría— En fin, no más descripciones de ese tipo, pasemos al momento en que te conocí— Edward se detiene abruptamente, suelta mi mano para poner las suyas a ambos lados de mi cara, una en cada mejilla. Mi corazón salta de emoción al ver la mirada en sus ojos.

∞Te miré por primera vez en la cafetería, le dije a Emmett que te mirara, que tú ibas a ser mía— Su sonrisa era genuina, como si amara el recuerdo— Cuando te miré más de cerca, tu cabello largo y castaño, tus labios rojos y llenos, tu piel pálida que contrastaba con la chaqueta que llevabas y tus ojos, amé tus ojos desde el primer momento en que los ví, tan grandes y dulces, de un color chocolate fundido. Y tu olor ¡tu olor! Tan dulce que me hacía convertirme en diabético— Lleva su nariz a mi cuello, para luego dejar un beso húmedo en el, mi pulso se dispara, Edward ríe y continua su relato— Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue tu mente, leo la mente de todas las personas, excepto la tuya, un muro se aparecía cada vez que intentaba leerla.

∞Cuando te conquisté, y tú me conquistaste a mí de paso— Esta vez yo sonreí y olvidé las ganas que tenía antes de correr— Mil veces traté de decirte lo que era, pero nunca encontraba el momento indicado, pero sobre todo era el miedo que me daba al saber que te irías lejos de mí, huirías justo como hiciste esta noche, me daba terror tan solo de pensarlo y mejor no te decía nada— Se queda callado y sé que va a hablar de ésta noche, cuando lo vi— Hoy, hoy iba a dejar todo ese miedo, te lo iba a contar, pero me viste alimentándome, de esa chica— El recuerdo todavía dolía, me dolía que la hubiera besado.

∞No la iba a besar, pero iba a gritar y no supe que más hacer que besarla, tú estabas ahí y no quería que fueras testigo de como la mataba, por lo que la besé— Y al final la mató, pero omito eso, no es necesario recalcar esa parte— Y creo que miraste hasta el final, por eso saliste corriendo— Asiento con la cabeza incapaz de hablar, aturdida por todo, desde que miré a Edward con otra chica, hasta que él se abriera ante mí— Pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te lastimaré, no importa que tan sádico, idiota o lo que sea, nunca te lastimaré ni dejaré que lo hagan, primero sobre mi cadáver— Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre muestran certeza y promesa, iba a decir algo por lo que abre los labios, y yo, sin saber que bicho me picó, lo beso.

Paso mis manos por su cuello, y empiezo a jugar con su cabello, Edward se queda quieto por un segundo no responde, cuando comienzo a retirarme, me jala hacia él provocando que soltara un gemido, me alza para que tuviera más control, enrollo mis piernas en su cintura.

Su boca es dulce y sabe a miel, no sé que comió antes de venir, pero me encanta que su sabor sea éste. Abro la boca para que nuestras lenguas se encuentren y un suspiro se escapa cuando siento su lengua gélida con la mía. Me separo un momento para poder susurrar en su oído.

—Dime que me amas— Mi respiración es errática, pero ya tomé mi desición, y si Edward me amaba lo suficiente la iba a aceptar.

—Te amo— Me susurra tan dulce como una caricia sobre mi piel, sonrio por lo que voy a pedir— Nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti— Sus ojos hipnóticos me sostienen la mirada.

—Entonces conviérteme— Se calla y sus brazos se tensan alrededor de mi cuerpo. No sé que me lleva a tomar esa desición pero sé que no me gustaría perderme nada más de la vida de Edward— Si me amas, conviérteme— Inclina su cabeza a mi cuello, lo besa y luego siento un par de colmillos, hago m cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor espacio.

—Estás segura— Asiento con la cabeza, cuando me adentré en el bosque quería escapar de Edward, nunca más verlo, ahora siento morir si nunca más lo miro—Dolerá al principio, pero luego pasará, voy a estar ahí todo el tiempo— Promete y le creo, vuelve a besarme el cuello y luego lo siento, sus colmillos se clavan en mi piel tan filosos como una aguja, duele pero es un dolor placentero.

Me dejo llevar por la inconciencia, mi cuerpo arde y luego vuelve a arder. Delante de mis ojos pasan imágenes de toda mi vida, hasta mis escasos dieciocho años.

Cuando el dolor se va de mi cuerpo, y las imágenes dejan de pasar por mis ojos, me atrevo a mover las manos, las siento, luego los pies, y finalmente abro los ojos, encontrándome con otros preocupados.

Son negros, pero en el fondo tienen motas rojas, los reconozco en el acto. Una sonrisa se expande en mi cara antes de saltarle encima. Edward, Edward cumplió su promesa.

—¡Estás acá!— Grito, Edward me agarra en el aire, riendo, su piel ya no es gélida, en cambio es tan cálida como la de cualquiera.

—Lo prometí, aunque fueron tres días de infierno— No pregunto porque, en el interior sé la respuesta, apreto un poco más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, Edward deja escapar una queja— Tranquila, amor, ahora eres más fuerte que yo— Lo miro y trato de disculparme, no sé si por haberle hecho daño o ser más fuerte que él, que una chica sea más fuerte que su chico es un golpe al ego masculino— Pero no te emociones, solo el primer año seras más fuerte que yo— La risa burlona vuelve a sus ojos, y sí, tomé la desición correcta, amaba a Edward y de ahora en adelante nada nos iba a separar.

Miro a mi alrededor, estamos en una habitación de piedra rústica, miro a Edward y pregunto— ¿Dónde estamos?— Su sonrisa me contesta antes.

—Volterra, mi hogar, acá vivo— Donde los Volturis, concluye mi cerebro. Lo vuelvo a abrazar, moderando mi fuerza. Encantada de que me acepte en sum undo, lo beso.

Mi garganta ardía, tenía hambre, pero esa hambre podía esperar, ahora el hambre que me consumía era otra, hambre de Edward.

—Te amo— Le digo mientras me subo a su regazo.

—Y yo te amo más— Me miro reflejada en sus ojos negros y soy tan bella como Rosalie, sonrio y lo beso.

Esperando que esa noche fuera la primera de muchas más noches juntos, de amar y ser amada. Algo que Edward sabe demostrar a la perfección.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

****Bueno, este OS no estaba en mis planes, ni siquiera sabía como iba a comenzar. Solo tenía el nombre del OS, pero bueno, esto quedó.

Son las 3:00 AM, y acabo de terminarlo, así que si miran horrores ortográficos, disculpenme, en la mañana los corrijo.

Como ya estoy de vacaciones ¡yupi! comenzare a actualizar todas mis historias atrasadas, y espero terminar algunas en estas vacaciones.

No agobio más con esta nota, y concluyo diciendo que me encantaría que me dejaran un RR, con un _**"Lo leí"**_ me basta y me sobra.


End file.
